Holocaust
The Holocaust (August 81 PC - 732) was the period of time where the planet Cremtosa was nuked in the finale of the First Netroban Galactic War, and the events that followed afterwards. The planet's population of ten billion was reduced to an estimated 1.6 billion. Background In August, 81 PC, the UNR nuked the entirety of the Cremton capital planet of Cremtosa after a pyrrhic victorious invasion. This utterly destroyed the society and landscape of Cremtosa. The UNR quarantined the entire planet, but also tried removing any trace of it and thereby completely isolated the planet, while allowing only one single group from surveilling the world. When the nukes began falling, many of the citizens in the surrounding urban area of Xinthunx Palace who couldn't get places in the shelters were protecting the palace and it's surrounding urban area due to how much importance it meant to them, their devotion, and fanaticism. This meant that the area of Xinthunx was a paradise amongst the wastelands and was untouched by the nukes. It therefore allowed the greater area of Zrnic City to be reclaimed and restored faster, and Zrnic became the throne for the Dirge Army. The entire planet then suffered an era similar to that depicted in the Fallout series. About 18% of the population took shelter in a planet-wide network of underground shelters designed to last for three centuries, with a tiny amount designed to last from four to eight centuries. Meanwhile those on the surface attempted to carve a living, some even restoring order. When 95% of the shelters opened and pushed out their populations from 366-384, they united and assisted several armies and even post-war countries, and forming them into a unified entity. The main continent of the planet, Viddinus, named the Dirge, ruled all of the continent by 454, and ruled the other two by 530. They began to attempt to rebuild their planet in the image of it's pre-War glory. During this, scientists discovered a new element named Natoleum. It was formed after the nuclear weapons used in the bombing mutated and fused a large mix of minerals, natural resources, and gases native to the planet. The newly formed Cremton Administration also figured out how to clone natoleum. Natoleum (Natol) was an energy and fuel source twenty times more powerful than fossil fuels, oil, and atomic and nuclear power combined. It was also fifty times more powerful an explosive than nuclear weaponry, and a natolic bomb could reach a maximum 70 million megatons (tested on an uninhabited planet near Cremtosa.) (If a 70m mt bomb was set off in Kansas City, it could take out everything from Albuquerque to Pittsburgh, and New Orleans to Winnipeg, Canada in a circular fashion. By the year 486, they used this as their main energy source, and to kickstart their planet-wide regeneration project. By the year 629, the planet was rebuilt, and just like the pre-War Cremtosa. Unbeknownst to the Cremtons, the UNR traced a strange explosion they found which turned out to be their natol bomb test, and began to prepare to invade and annex Cremtosa. By 732, they developed an intimidating fleet and army. The planet was finally just like how it was before the bombing. Miscellaneous * The Holocaust in total (including the bombing) took an estimated thirteen billion lives. Category:Cremtosa